


Tumblr Series: Yang Becomes a Cotta-Arc

by Never_SFW



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pregnant Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_SFW/pseuds/Never_SFW
Summary: A small series of asks that focused on Yang having a pregnancy fetish...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked by ourmissallison  
> (Assumes Adrian isn’t born yet) Saphron Arc and her wife Terra have been in an open relationship ever since the pregnancy hormones went into overdrive. Fortunately, one of their houseguests from Team RWBY has always wanted to fuck a pregnant woman. Oh, Yang is gonna have some fun tonight...

Yang had to control herself once she found out Saphron and Terra were going to have a baby. She licked her lips as she stared at the Arc’s fat belly. She had almost pounced on the woman. She forced herself to wait until she was in a bedroom or somewhere, alone, to masturbate to the thought of herself having at least one night with the woman. Well… That would be the case had Saphron and Terra not so subtly hinted at trying out being an open relationship.

Yang took that chance once the others had left to ask them if they were being serious. She was both excited and nervous when they responded with yes. Without skipping a heartbeat, she told them she would be interested in helping them out. The married couple’s response? Well, they dragged Yang up to their room, where they locked the door and Yang witnessed both women beginning to strip. Not wanting to feel like the odd one out too much, the younger blonde stripped herself.

Soon all three women were stripped naked, with most of their focus being on Saphron’s belly, well, that was actually most of Yang’s focus, and just how wet Yang looked, for the two wives. Saphron laid onto her back, showing off her own wet pussy and her baby bump for Yang. Terra smirked next to her wife as she gave Yang her best fuck us eyes. Yang happily obliged as she walked up to the two women and got to her knees.

Yang was gentle with her movements, leaning in to kiss and lick Saphron’s snatch. She reached over with one hand to slowly finger Terra’s entrance. Yang’s other hand went down to slowly rub circles around her folds. Terra moaned softly from Yang’s fingering while Saphron was a little louder. Yang hummed happily into the Arc’s pussy as she started to focus her tongue on the pregnant woman’s clit. Saphron cursed under her breath as she felt Yang work on her clit.

Terra bit her lip at the sight, enjoying what she was seeing before she shivered. Yang had hit a sweet spot inside her cunt. Yang quickly took note of that and started to attack the area with vigor. The blonde Huntress (in training) was enjoying herself a little too much as she started to make both women start to scream out in pleasure, no doubt alerting the others of their activity.

Even after making them cum, Yang continued until she had finished herself off, which came quickly considering what she was able to stare at most of the time.

Little did she know, the married couple planned on making her join them all night. No one in the household got a good night’s sleep besides those three…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr ourmissallison   
> I would like to request an alt version of my ask, wherein it’s Terra that’s pregnant and it’s just her and Yang.

Yang was, nervous at best. She had met with Jaune’s sister and sister-in-law, and, well, she had instantly found herself gravitating towards Terra. She bit her lip when Saphron and Terra openly admitted to being in an open relationship whilst Terra’s hormones were out of balance. After most of the group left the room, only only people being in the room when Yang opened her mouth speak to Terra and Saphron were a sleeping Weiss and a half sleeping Maria.

“I… Um… You mentioned being in an open relationship?” Yang knew she sounded more nervous than Junior did whenever she entered his club.

“And are you interested in helping us out?” Saphron asked.

Yang swallowed her spit and gave the two a nod. “Y-yeah. I’m interested… That is, if you’re willing to let me help you both.”

The couple looked at each other before they gave a nod. Terra turned back to Yang with a smirk. “Meet me in the master bedroom, ten minutes ago.”

Yang blinked in surprise before she nodded her head. She guessed Terra was just that horny. She dashed up to the bedroom with Terra while Saphron smiled at the two before she had to deal with the sleeping Weiss and Maria. Meanwhile, Yang and Terra had entered the master bedroom, stripped and locked the door before making out like they were a teenage couple. Yang was careful though, since she knew Terra was pregnant.

Terra on the other hand, was being very handsy with her approach, groping Yang roughly before she laid back on her bed, presenting her pussy for Yang to lick. Yang was on that immediately, going in and starting to lick and kiss Terra’s wet entrance. Terra moaned and bit her lip as Yang went to town on her pussy. The pregnant woman started to play with her breasts as Yang started to focus on her clit.

Yang and Terra moaned in unison, from the taste and feeling respectively. Yang stared up, growing extra horny as she saw Terra’s eyes just peaking over her pregnant belly. She got so turned on, she started to rub her pussy as she licked and flicked Terra’s bean. The two were getting louder, to the point that no doubt the neighbours could hear them.

It all came to a close as Yang licked Terra’s clit at just the right angle. Terra screamed out as she squirted onto the blonde’s face. Yang swallowed as she finished herself off and stared up at Terra. Yang impulsively got up on the bed and kissed the married woman, not as a fling, but more akin to a lover… Just in time for Saphron to unlock the door and see the kiss… Yang, immediately knew she was in the time of her life judging from the looks from the two wives.


End file.
